Heart & Brain
by Francisca Black Malfoy
Summary: It is always obvious to everyone but the two people in question. It was not different this time. Will Ron and Hermione finally fall in each other's arms? (written with my friend Hannah Granger Weasley)
1. Chapter 1

Hermione went up the stairs after dinner, knowing very well that if she went up to the Common Room, she wouldn't be able to bear the sight in front of her. It was the same since the past few weeks: Ron and Lavender snuggling. They hadn't spoken to each other in two weeks, and frankly she did miss him, but she wasn't going to tell him that. No. Sitting there, at the Astronomy Tower and crying seemed like a better option than admitting she missed him.

She knew how childish she was looking like, but she couldn't help it. It really hurt her every time she had to see them together. Thinking about that bitch near her boy just broke her heart.

Of course she couldn't express her feelings out loud or everyone would think she was going mad. And she would be laughed but she couldn't deny them anymore. They were getting stronger each day and she just felt him further and further.

She looked at the sky, trying to stop her tears. It was hopeless, anyway.

They were running down her face like the world was about to end and she didn't know how to stop them.

Harry: "Hermione... You need to stop doing this to yourself."

Hermione felt two arms hugging her.

Hermione: "I can't! Do you seriously think I haven't been trying?"

Harry: "You're much stronger than this..."

Hermione: "I'm not... I'm... I'm just not..." she was crying so much.

Harry: "Look at me." he was serious.

She lifted her head and looked at him.

Harry: "You are strong and you know it. So, stop trying to convince yourself you're not."

Hermione: "It hurts too much..."

Harry: "You know I understand you. Very well." he sighed. "I just started to accept that, if they are happy, we should be happy too. Even though it kills us."

Hermione: "We can't be happy if we are dead!"

Harry: "Hermione, don't be so spiteful... You really love him, don't you?"

Hermione: "I... I do... Since the beginning..." she said with a tear streaming down her face.

Harry hugged her tightly.

**Harry:** "Since the beginning?"

Hermione: "In third year I was totally sure of it..."

Harry smiled, thinking about all the drama she made because of Crookshanks.

**Harry:** "Now I understand!"

She just gave him a small smile.

Harry: "Hold on!" Harry just realized a lot of things. "That entire scene at the Yule Ball!" he couldn't help laughing.

Hermione: "It's NOT funny, Harry!"

Harry: "I'm sorry, Mi, I really am!" but he kept laughing.

Hermione: "Harry!"

He did his best to stop laughing.

**Harry:** "Sorry... I thought it would make you laugh either. Sorry."

Hermione: "I'm..." she smiled "I'm the one who should be apologizing..."

Harry: "What for?"

Hermione: "I'm a bit moody with all this. It's just... They don't even hide it! And it seems they are everywhere! And I haven't been sleeping well, so... Sorry, Harry."

Harry: "You don't need to apologize. Not with me, and you know it. You're my best friend." he smiled. "And you're always there when I need you."

Hermione: "That's what friends do..."

Harry: "So never say sorry to me again, Miss Granger!" he joked.

Hermione: "I promise!" she smiled.

Harry: "And, since you are promising things, promise me you won't let them bother you."

Hermione: "I can't promise that... You know I can't."

Harry: "Yeah, I know it... However, you could make them believe it doesn't. Don't let her win, Hermione."

Hermione: "I'll do my best. But it's stronger than me!"

Harry: "Hermione, nothing is stronger than you, and even less that blonde girl!"

Hermione: Hermione smiled. "That's what I need to think!"

Harry: "Show her you're way better!"

Hermione: "By don't giving a shit?"

Harry: "By being a better human being, by being smarter and prettier." he smiled to her. "Well, and for that too!"

Hermione: "Will you help me?"

Harry: "Are you seriously asking me that?!"

Hermione: She laughed "I would say I'm sorry, but I can't really do that, so..."

Harry: "So, shut up and tell me, how can I help you?"

Hermione: "Every time you see I'm about to cry, call me and take me somewhere else."

Harry: "Your wishes are orders!" he joked.

Hermione: "And that's what it should be!" she laughed at him.

He looked at her, smiling.

**Harry:** "Now I like."

She smiled.

**Hermione:** "Let's go to the Common Room?"

Harry: "Are you sure?"

Hermione: "Yes. I need to do my homework."

Harry: "Oh, I thought we could just sit there and talk about useless things." , he smiled.

Hermione: "That would be a waste of time, but somehow, much more interesting!" she said holding Harry's hand and starting to walk.

Harry: "I know it would! But sometimes, the smaller things make life bigger."

Hermione: "You are always right!"

Harry: "That's you, silly!"

Hermione: "No, it's not!"

Harry: "Oh yes, definitely. And don't make me say all those times when you were right, please!"

She rolled her eyes.

**Hermione:** "The two of us, then!"

Harry: "Oh, yeah, right!" he answered in disbelief, right before he stopped in front on the Fat Lady. "Well... Here's your prove." he said, looking at her.

She laughed.

Hermione: "Seriously, Harry? Fortune cookie." she said looking at the Fat Lady.

Harry: "I told you! I'm almost worse than Neville!" he laughed with her, while walking in the Common Room.

Hermione: "Neville is lovely!"

Harry: "But he never knows it!"

Hermione: "You usually know it, so, don't compare yourself to Neville!" she said sitting in the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Harry: "Yeah, I suppose I'm not that... What was it? Oh, right, lovely!" he laughed, sitting next to her.

Hermione: "Are you making fun of me, Harry Potter?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

Harry: "Not at all, I would never do something like that!"

Hermione: "Don't mock me!"

Harry: "Never! I love you so much, I could never, ever, mock you!"

Hermione: "I'll pretend I don't know you are lying and just say I love you too!"

Harry: "You know I'm not lying! I love you, silly!"

Hermione: "Right!" she smiled.

And then they walked in.

Harry was still laughing when he looked at the door and saw them getting in.

"Hand with hand, laughing and looking happier than ever." Hermione thought.

Harry grabbed her hand.

**Harry:** "Keep strong, Hermione. Come on, you can do this."

She closed her eyes focusing and said:

**Hermione:** "I'm strong and beautiful and intelligent."

Harry smiled.

**Harry:** "Oh, don't forget cocky!"

Hermione: Hermione couldn't help it but smile "You told me that!"

Harry smiled back to her and, then, looked at Ron and Lavender. How couldn't he understand that he was hurting his best friend?

He seemed like he didn't care anymore and that was not what Harry expected from Ron.

He wanted really bad to stand up and call Ron to reason. But he knew Hermione would never forgive him.

So he just stood still, where he was, mentally screaming at Ron.

When Harry thought it couldn't get any worse than those kisses completely unnecessary, he heard that shrilly voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavander: "Where are you looking at, sweetheart?" asked Lavander, looking at Hermione.

Hermione: "Excuse me?" she really couldn't believe it was happening to her.

Lavander: "Don't pretend you weren't looking at us! What is it? Are you jealous?" she smirked.

Hermione: "Off course not! I was not looking! Oh please!" she sighed, trying to keep quiet and calm.

Lavander: "Such a terrible liar!" she laughed.

Hermione: "Such a terrible person." she couldn't keep it.

Lavander stood up and walked up to Hermione. She stopped in front of her and whispered:

**Lavander:** "He likes me just the way I am."

She stood up.

**Hermione:** "Well, the truth is, he was never the most observational person in the world."

Lavander: "You still like him."

Hermione: "What do you know about me, honey?"

Lavander: "Much more than you can imagine. I'm not as stupid as I seem..."

Hermione laughed, ironically.

**Hermione:** "I see. Why are you wasting time with me?"

Lavander: "I have time to waist."

Hermione: "Well, that's true. You were never known for your good marks, after all." she smirked.

Lavander: "At least I have a boyfriend!"

Hermione: "That's the most important thing for you, isn't it?"

In that moment, Hermione almost felt sorry for her.

Lavander: "If he was yours, it would also be the most important thing to you. Am I wrong?" and with that, she walked away.

Hermione felt her heart racing quickly and he looked at him, blushing.

Hermione: "She makes me want to kill her!"

Harry: "Why don't you stop with that and leave her alone?" he asked her.

Hermione: "I'm sorry, what? She was the one that started the conversation!"

Harry: "I know... But just don't answer back, that's what she wants! Please, Hermione..."

Harry really didn't like to see his best friend getting that low.

Hermione: "I can't! Argh! I'm furious!"

Harry: He sighed. "Why don't you talk to him and asked him to shut her girlfriend up?"

Hermione: "No way, Harry! Talking to him? Not now, not in a million years!"

He looked at her in disbelief.

**Harry:** "Yeah, right, as if you could!"

Hermione: "I don't talk to him for weeks!"

Harry: "What doesn't mean you will never do!"

Hermione: "I'm too mad at him! He could have chosen anyone but her!"

Harry laughed.

**Harry:** "Admit it, Hermione. You would be furious no matter who he chose!"

Hermione: "Maybe!" she didn't want to agree with him.

Harry: "I'm completely sure of that!" he smiled to her. "Believe me, I know..."

Hermione: "I know you do... I keep talking about my problems but you are in the exact same position as me and do not complain."

Harry: "Well, it's not really the same. And it doesn't matter right now."

Hermione: "It is! I'm... We need to think about something else!"

Harry: "Definitely! Otherwise, we're going mad!"

She laughed.

**Hermione:** "What about going for a walk?"

Harry: "Let's go!" he answered, getting up and offering her his arm.

-/-

After coming back from a great walk with his best friends, Harry decides to stay in the Common Room, reading the Daily Prophet.

Ron walked into the Room after a while. He looked at Harry and felt ashamed, suddenly. So, he just walked towards the stairs.

Harry: "Ron." he called.

He stopped, without looking back.

**Ron:** "Harry."

Harry: "Sit here, mate."

Ron sighed and sat in the other sofa.

**Ron:** "What?"

Harry: "We need to talk and you know that." Harry looked at him. "Sit."

Ron: "About what?" he pretended he had no idea what he wanted.

Harry: "What do you think?"

Ron: "I can't see what you may have to talk to me."

Harry: "Don't play stupid, Ron!"

He sighed.

**Ron:** "Fine. Say whatever you want."

Harry: "Are you happy?"

Ron: "Sorry? What a stupid question! Of course I am!"

Harry: "You can't lie to me. I know you better than that. You are hurting people who really like you."

Ron: "Am I hurting you?"

Harry: "You are hurting her."

Ron: "Look, if I'm not hurting you, leave me alone!"

Harry: "You are ruining your life over a girl you don't even love!"

Ron: "What the fuck do you know about what I feel or not?" he asked, getting up.

Harry: "I know you love her!"

Ron: "It's none of your business."

Harry: "It is when I see her suffer everyday because of what you are doing and you don't even care or try to apologize!"

Ron: "Why would she be suffering? That's bullshit."

Harry: "Are you blind? You don't talk for weeks and she is your best friend! Off course she is suffering!"

Ron: "We are not talking because she chose so. It's not my fault."

Harry: "You know perfectly that isn't true! You know she doesn't like Lavander, off course she won't talk to you because you are always with her!" Harry was almost screaming.

Ron: "Oh, so now I can only be with the ones she approves previously. What kind of friendship is this, Harry?"

Harry: "She never said you shouldn't or couldn't be with her. She is just smart enough to see you are going to end up hurt. And when you finally realize it, it will be too late for you to apologize!"

Ron: "Who said I'll want to apologize? And who said I'll end up hurt? Who the fuck said I wasn't already?" he yelled, while walking up the stairs.

Harry: "If you told me what is on your mind, maybe I would be able to help you!" he yelled back.

Ron: "You can't." he simply said. "You don't understand."

Harry: "You don't know that. You've been next to me since first year, helping me. Let me help you now."

Ron: "I don't need your help."

Harry: "Whatever..."

He stopped halfway the dorms and looked back.

**Ron:** "Can't you see?" he laughed ironically. "Of course you can't. You are always on her side. She's the smartest one, the perfect one, so, of course she's the one who's right."

Harry: "On her side? She has no one else right now! You walked away from us and now you blame me for what's happening? You chose your faith, Ron, not me! So don't come with all that bullshit!"

Ron: "I'm not blaming the perfect Harry Potter." he looked at him sadly. "I'm alone too. But you're so busy criticizing me that you don't see that."

He didn't want to reveal very much, but Harry was upsetting him in a way he couldn't stop talking.

Harry: "You're alone because you want to. I'm here for you and so is Hermione. You just chose to ignore us."

Ron: "I didn't choose anything! But, for the first time in my stupid life, someone was interesting in me. Someone cared about me."

Harry: "I care about you! Hermione cares about you! Lavander doesn't!"

Ron: "How can you say that?"

Harry: "I just can."

Ron: "You can't. You had a girlfriend once. You know how it feels. To be loved. I didn't."

Harry just wanted to tell him Hermione loved him too but he couldn't.

**Harry:** "She doesn't love you."

Ron: "It doesn't matter; it's just your opinion."

Harry: "It's the truth."

Ron: "I don't care. At least, she's the only one I have now."

Harry: "We've always been here for you."

Ron: "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry: "I'm sorry too."

Ron: "No, you're not."

Harry: "Believe in whatever you want."

Ron felt about to cry. He felt so lost and vulnerable. He realized he didn't know in what to believe.

**Ron:** "Good night, Harry." he just said, before he walked around.

Harry: "Good night, Ron."

It hurt him to see his best friend like that but there was nothing he could do if he didn't want to be helped. He had done his best.

Ron let a tear stream down his face when he got in his dorm.

Harry picked the Daily Prophet and just continued reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald was listening to Lavender talking about her nails for about half an hour. Every time he had tried to change the subject or get away, she found a new way to keep him there. He sighed.

Hermione had just walked in, with a huge pile of books in her arms. She was looking for a place to sit when she saw him.

He didn't know what Lavender was saying anymore. She was truly beautiful that morning and when she looked at him, he felt like rubbish.

Hermione looked away in the moment their eyes crossed.

Ron understood what Harry meant when he said she was hurt and sad. He looked at Lavender and thought why things couldn't be easier.

Hermione felt like crying, but she kept strong and started eating her breakfast.

Ron: "Lav?" he called. "I'm going to class. Are you coming or not?" he asked, getting up.

It was being incredibly hard to stay there, knowing he was an idiot for making her best friend feeling that way.

Lavander: "Off course not. I haven't finished my breakfast. Wait form me, Won-Won!"

Ron: "Five minutes." he answered, sitting again and looking at his own empty plate.

Lavander: "Thanks Won-won!"

He tried his best to smile to her. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he was without patience.

Lavander: "Are you ok? You look sad!"

Ron: "I'm just tired, honey." he smiled quickly.

Lavander: "Are you sure? Or is it because of that stupid friend of yours?"

Ron: "Excuse me, Lavender?" he looked at her.

Lavander: "The nerdy one!"

Ron: "Leave her alone, Lavender."

Lavander: "What? She is always messing with me and I'm the one that needs to leave her alone?"

Ron: "She had never messed with you! Don't you mess with her." he was serious.

Lavander: "Why are you talking with me like that?"

Ron: "You started." he simply answered.

Lavander: "I don't know what is wrong with you!"

Ron: "Look, I may not be talking with her much lately, but she is my best friend and I don't like when you say those things. But I'm sorry..."

Lavander: "If she was your best friend, she would like and talk to you."

Ron: "She has her reasons and you don't have anything to do with it."

Lavander: "Tell me!" she ordered.

He moved closer to her and kissed her.

**Ron:** "Shut up and kiss me." he smiled.

She kissed him hard.

**Lavander:** "Much better!"

At least she wasn't talking about her, which was uncomfortable and he was feeling hurt.

She didn't really care for what he was feeling while he was kissing her. That was all that mattered.

He stopped the kiss.

**Ron:** "Well, now let's go to class."

She got up, held his hand and started walking.

He gave a quick gaze at Hermione, hoping she knew he had no intention to hurt her. Well, maybe at first it was a bit to made her feel that he could be loved too. But now, he just wanted his best friend back.

Hermione didn't even look again. She could hear their conversation and that was enough.

Ron sighed and walked away with Lavender.

"Is he seriously with her? After what he just heard?" she thought.

-/-

It was a sunny day and it was too hot to be riding a broom, but it was exactly what the Gryffindors' team was doing to win the next game.

The Slytherin's team was getting stronger each day and the Gryffindors' team wanted to win the Quidditch Cup that year.

Ron was tired of listening to Harry yelling to everyone to be more attentive and strong.

**Ron:** "Relax, Harry!" he was always telling him.

Harry: "I'm not relaxing! We need to be perfect! Or do you want Malfoy to win?"

Ron: "Never!"

Ron had to admit that nothing would give him more pleasure than seeing Malfoy loosing.

Harry: "So we need to practice! But it's over for today. It's too hot outside..."

Ron: "Oh thank God!" Ronald said, laughing.

Harry: "Don't be too happy! Tomorrow we'll practice double!"

Ronald gave him a look which could actually kill.

Harry laughed with his friend reaction.

**Harry:** "What were you thinking? You would have a free afternoon in exchange of nothing?"

Ron: "You look scarily like a Slytherin, Mr. Potter!"

Harry laughed.

**Harry:** "I'll take it as a compliment!"

Ron: "Now it got scarier!" he laughed with his friend.

Harry: "Don't worry! It's not like I'm becoming a senior Malfoy!"

Ron: "Way better! I don't want to be a Crabbe and I doubt Hermione would appreciate the idea of being a Goyle!" and only when he finished, he realized what he said.

Hermione: "What?"

Hermione had just arrived and couldn't stop laughing at the image of becoming Goyle.

**Hermione:** "Become Goyle?"

Ron turned around and saw her laughing. It had been so long since the last time he saw that smile.

**Ron:** "Less stupid, of course."

Hermione: "I hoped you would say not stupid at all!" she smiled.

Ron: "Well, and it would be true." he looked at the floor.

Hermione: "How are you?"

Ron: "Do you really care?"

Hermione: "Off course I do!" she was astonished with such a stupid question.

Ron: "And how are you?"

Hermione: "I'm... Ok."

Ron: "You know you can still trust me, don't you?" he looked at her.

Hermione: "Not really..."

It really hurt him, in a way he couldn't explain nor understand. He just turned around and said:

**Ron:** "Thanks for the free evening, Harry."

And he left.

Hermione: "I did shit, didn't I?"  
Harry: "Were you being honest, Hermione?"

Hermione: "I think I was... He is so different!"

Harry: "So, I'm afraid you did nothing wrong... Even though it makes me sad. We were always united."

Hermione: "I'm... I'm sorry, but I just can't trust him like I did before! Not after what he does! Or doesn't do!"  
Harry: "But what? He's different because he has a girlfriend? Even if it's Lavender."

Hermione: "He is different because now he cares more about her that he cares about us!"

Harry: "You are pushing him away. He is only afraid of bother you or something like that. I know him."  
Hermione: "Afraid of bothering me? That doesn't even make sense!"

Harry: "Of course it makes, wake up, Hermione! Don't you know him? Always afraid of screw things with the people he cares about?"

Hermione: "He never did something like this when he was single. That... Whore is changing him!"

Harry: "Hermione, you are going way too far. Stop it." Harry was being serious, she was overreacting.

Hermione: "I'm just saying the truth!"

Harry: "No, you're not. You're only thinking about you, now. I understand you are worried with him, but this is too much."

Hermione: "What?" she was already yelling "What he's doing is too much!"

Harry: "And what is he doing? Moving with his life?"

Hermione: "Ruining it!"

Harry: "It's his problem, honestly."

Hermione: "He is my best friend, so, it's also my problem!"

Harry: "Everyone has to make their own mistakes. And if you are so worried, tell him. Tell him that you love him, for God's sake!"

Hermione: "Are you crazy?!"

Harry: "So, stop trying to control his life, Hermione!"

Hermione: "I AM NOT CONTROLING HIS LIFE!" she screamed. "God, Harry! It even looks like you don't know me!"

Harry: "I know you. That's why I don't get why you're getting out of your mind."

Hermione turned around and started walking away.

**Hermione:** "Go to hell!"

Harry: "Hermione, wait!"

Hermione: "What?" she said stopping.

Harry: "I am sorry, ok? I don't want you to get mad; I just want you to see what you're doing."

Hermione: "I'm doing the right thing! Why doesn't anyone notice that?"

Harry: "Tell him."

Hermione: "I'm not going to tell him!"

Harry: "So, you're not doing the right thing."

Hermione: "Think whatever you want."

And with that she left.

Harry: "At least start talking to him!" he yelled, not sure if she heard it or not.

"To get even more hurt? I don't think so..." she thought.

Harry sighed, thinking why Hermione couldn't be smart this time.


End file.
